Gun Shots
by Kazumi Dynamite
Summary: Ritsuka is a student and Soubi the teacher. Something happened at the school that changed everything. Rated M for violence and for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**My second fan fictions please review if I need to improve. Thank you. This story is about a dream I had.**

Ritsuka Aoyagi was enjoying the lesson his favorite teacher was teaching Soubi Agatsuma. Soubi was a science teacher who taught a class of 23. Soubi was currently teaching about atoms when he had a phone call.

"Excuse me class…read page 31 silently." Soubi said reaching to go answer the phone.

"Yes."

The class was silently reading. Ritsuka thought back how he and Soubi had become best friends.

Ritsuka had hide a secret from everyone he was scared that if he told that they would take him away from his mother. The terrible secret was of his mother. His mother beat him senseless. That secret he hide carefully but one day he went to school covered with more bruises then usual he was also limping from one side to another. The day after that the boy had gotten late coming home his mother beat him with a metal pipe she had found. She beat him tell she got tired and left him there on the floor curled up crying from not only the pain he was feeling but the thought of his own mother doing such a thing to the son she gave birth too. Her actions had gotten harsher ever sense Ritsukas older brother was killed. Seimei. She would try to beat him but his brother Seimei was always there to protect him. Now he had no one to protect him. The only thing he could do was cover his head from the blows and try not to provoke his mother. The day he got to school he tried really hard not to show he was in pain. But Soubi automatically noticed as Ritsuka was about to sit down that the boy winced in pain. The boy had gotten a blow to his back when his mother was beating on him. The boy tried to sit properly but the pain was too much. He sat with his back arched forward. Soubi thought that he looked uncomfortable.

When the bell had rang Soubi asked Ritsuka to stay after school. Soubi sat on the table in front of Ritsuka on the edge of it. Soubi thought it would be better if he sat were the boy was so the boy wouldn't have to move and cause more pain

"Ritsuka I want to ask you an important question."

"Yes sensei what is it?" Ritsuka said trying to sound as calm as possible. He was scared. He hoped the teacher hadn't noticed the pain he was feeling and the idiotic way he was sitting.

"Ritsuka why are you always covered in scars and bruises when you come to school? Today you look worse tell me what's happening and I can help trust me."

Ritsuka can't tell him the truth they would take him away from his mother he didn't want to be alone anymore. The only person he had in this world was his mother.

"I-I fell I'm very clumsy I always fall and bump into things. Yesterday I fell backwards and hit a pole that was behind me."

Soubi examined the boys face to see the truth behind his words. He was lying. He wanted to know what really was happening to the boy but wanted the boy to tell him not force it out of him. He wanted to show the boy that he can be trusted and wouldn't ask anything if he didn't want to talk about it.

"Are you sure? You can trust me with anything not only as a teacher but a friend." Soubi said in a soothing voice.

"A….friend." Ritsuka said reassuring himself of what he heard.

"Yes as a friend." Soubi smiled to show him he meant it.

After the meeting with his teacher Ritsuka went home thinking of what the teacher said by him being his friend. Those words he took them at heart. Ritsuka hadn't notice that his 'friend' followed him home to figure out were he was getting those bruises. Ritsuka entered his him. His mother was standing there. With the pipe again waiting to see her son come in threw the front door.

"My Ritsuka always comes early." She said raising her gaze to meet her sons.

"Mother I had to meet with the teacher be-"he was interrupted

"YOU'RE LYING!" She said lunging towards her son. She gave the first blow.

Soubi was outside he heard the screams that were coming from the house. He was in shock that someone's own mother would hurt them.

_This is why he doesn't want to tell me he loves his mother to much._

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Soubi heard the scream of pain that his student gave off. With out a moment to think he barged into the house and searched for his student. He saw him on the floor curled up trying to protect himself from the blows that his mother was giving to his body. Soubi can clearly see the scene taking place in the living room of the house. Soubi ran towards Ritsukas mother and pulled her away from Ritsuka by her waist.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed struggling get out of the mans hold.

Ritsuka got up from his position and looked up to see who saved him from the blows his mother was giving him. His 'friend' he couldn't believe that his teacher would follow him. Soubi gave a blow behind the woman's neck knocking her out cold.

"Ritsuka are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine why did you follow me?"

"Because I was worried about you and I wanted to find out were you get those bruises from…and now I got my answer."

"Don't tell anyone!" Ritsuka said grabbing Soubis arm.

Soubi lowered himself to be next to the boy he opened his arms to welcome the boy into a hug.

"Ritsuka if you don't tell anyone about your mother's abuse your mother might not be able to control herself and kill you one day." Soubi said in a calm tone patting Ritsukas hair down soothingly. Ritsuka started to cry he already knew that but it hurt him more that his mother might be the one to cause his death.

"But…but I don't want my mother to leave me…..not like my brother." Ritsuka said tears running down his cheeks wetting Soubis shirt.

Soubi looked down into the crying boys eyes and asked.

"What do you mean not like your brother?"

Ritsuka held his head down remembering the cruel past he tried so hard to forget.

"When I was 10 my brother was killed….he was killed in my other school…burned alive to be exact..."

Soubis eyes widened in horror.

"Burned alive did you witness the crime?" Soubi said lifting Ritsukas head. Ritsuka nodded in response.

"He was burned in side my classroom even in my chair." He said wiping the tears that were newly forming in his eyes.

"I see you don't want to leave your mother right?" Soubi said.

"Yes I want her to be with me I want her not to leave me she's the only person I have in this world."

"No you don't you have me I'm you friend remember." Soubi said smiling at the figure before him.

"So you weren't lying about being my friend?" Ritsuka said his tears already stopping.

"Why would I lie about such a thing?"

Ritsuka and Soubi became best friends in that moment. Soubi had put Ritsukas mother in her bed. They packed up Ritsukas belonging and left at that some night. Ritsuka had to be helped walking from the early beating he had received. Ritsuka had moved in with his teacher. His mother had fought to get her son back of course. They took that matter to court and Soubi had won the custody of Ritsuka. When Ritsuka was asked which one he felt more save to be with he choose Soubi. He also told the judge the things his mother did to him.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi said pulling the boy away from his thoughts.

Ritsuka had been staring at Soubi for a long time he hadn't even noticed until he got him out of his trance.

"Yes?"

"Please be on task." Soubi said smiling at his 'son'.

"Class please read pages 31-42 I have a matter to take care of I will be back shortly."

Soubi had left the class. He was unaware of the most horrible mistake he did by leaving the class. Outside of the classroom was a strange man leaning against the wall. He wore sunglasses to cover his eyes, a black button up shirt, blue jeans, and a brown coat that reached his knees. Inside a pocket of the coat he had a loaded gun. Soubi saw the man and thought he was one of the new assistance taking a break he walked off to the office. When the man saw the teacher leave he entered the class room. The students stared at the man confused.

"Hu…can we help you?" said a student sitting next to the door.

The man reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the loaded gun and started shooting at the students starting from the first row. Every one was in panic. The students started screaming running towards the door with no luck reaching it. One by one they were shot down. Ritsuka was frozen to his seat. He couldn't move. When the student in front of him was shot the students lifeless body fell back falling on top of Ritsuka. Ritsuka saw this as in opportunity and acted dead on the bottom of the student. He could still hear the sounds of the last student being shot down.

Outside in the hall teachers heard the shooting and told the students to walk out calmly out of the classroom. One of the teachers ran to the office to report the happenings. Soubi was in the office at the time.

"Principal! There is a shooting in the science room!" The principal got off his chair and called the police immediately. Soubi had heard his eyes opened in horror at the news.

"_No you got to be kidding me!" _Soubi screamed in his mind. Soubi started running to his classroom, when the teachers held him down.

"Soubi you can't go you'll be killed." Said one of the assistant in the office.

"LET ME GO!" screamed Soubi struggling to get free.

"I know this is hard for you but you can't go the police are on there way they will take care of this."

"YOU WANT ME TO WAIT FOR THE POLICE THEY ALL WOULD BE DEAD BEFORE THEY COME….EVEN MY RITSUKA!" Soubi said in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

"_I know this is hard for you but you can't go the police are on there way they will take care of this."_

"_YOU WANT ME TO WAIT FOR THE POLICE THEY ALL WOULD BE DEAD BEFORE THEY COME….EVEN MY RITSUKA!" Soubi said in frustration._

The stranger started walking around kicking the lifeless bodies trying to see if they were any survivors. He got where Ritsuka was. Ritsuka felt the presence of the stranger kicking the body on top of him he feared the man would notice his breathing. He started relaxing trying to even out his breathing. When the man finally kicked him he winced at the force of the kick. The stranger noticed the reaction he gave off.

"Get up NOW!" the stranger said kicking the body off of Ritsuka.

"W-why can't you just leave me be." Ritsuka said tears running down his cheeks sitting on his knees.

"Hu…You have a beautiful face I want to see your eyes fade when I shoot you kid." He said pointing the gun in between Ritsukas forehead.

The police finally arrived at the school. They were huddled up trying to make a plan in how to save any surviving students. Soubi was irritated couldn't they have come up with a plan during the time they were getting. They finally had a plan. They went up to the classroom waiting at the outside of the door.

"Okay men barge in locate the man and disarm him."

Ritsuka was in tears shocked at how his life was going to end so fast when he finally found love. The man cocked the gun ready to fire. When the police force barged in at the exact time when the man was going to shot Ritsuka. They saw the situation and hesitated to do as planned.

"Put the gun down NOW." The police captain yelled out.

Soubi finally got free he ran to his classroom. Hoping that nothing happened to his students especially Ritsuka. When he got to his classroom the police were outside looking into the class. One of them was standing with a gun in his hand pointing it into the classroom. He heard the police screaming 'Put the gun down.'

The stranger looked at the little boy in front of him in tears.

"This kid is going to pay for what this stupid school couldn't do." He screamed in anger.

"S-soubi…"Ritsuka said in a whisper.

Soubi clearly heard someone calling his name. He knew it was Ritsuka he panicked more.

Soubi hide behind a police man. They were too preoccupied at the scene in front of them to notice the teacher. Soubi had a chance to see at the predicament. He saw Ritsuka on his knees crying and a strange man holding a gun at his forehead.

Soubi knew that something might go wrong and he would lose Ritsuka. He planned out what he was going to do.

Ritsuka was looking at the gun that was going to end his life and at the man who held it.

The police man couldn't think of anything to do to save the boy. He could shoot the man but there is a chance the man would pull the trigger when he heard the gun being shot.

The police officer dropped his gun.

"Sir, I have dropped my gun please do so with yours." He was trying to persuade the man to drop the gun so nobody would get hurt or die on the spot.

"I will not until I end everyone from this room's life like what happened with my daughter." The man said. He slowly started moving his finger that was on the trigger towards himself. When someone shoved him to the side knocking him off balance.

It was Soubi. The man felt himself falling to the side that he pulled the trigger. Soubi gasped in horror as he fell as well. When they landed the police officers hurried to detain the man while Soubi got up to see if the gun had hit Ritsuka. It had barely missed. The only evidence was a cut on his cheek were the gun had passed. But Ritsuka didn't move he was in the same position as before staring with horror where the gun used to be. Soubi saw this and went to be on Ritsukas side. He placed his hands on each side of Ritsukas body.

"Ritsuka." He said shaking the boy a little. The boy didn't respond he just kept staring.

"Ritsuka!" The man yelled out trying to get the boys attention. The boy finally replied by throwing himself in Soubis arms crying heavily.

"It's okay Ritsuka its okay I'm here no ones going to hurt you anymore." He said wrapping his arms around the small frame in front of him. He rubbed the boys back reassuring him that he was safe. After a few minutes of the boy crying Soubi felt the body fall limp. He lifted the small body to see the boy had passed out. Soubi got worried.

"Ritsuka…Ritsuka." He said staring at the boys face to see a reaction.

He felt someone tap him on the shoulder he turned around to see a paramedic behind him.

"Sir, his okay he just passed out from the shock." The lady said.

"Oh…thank god." He said sighing in relief.

"Sir, can you carry him to the ambulance we're going to take him to the hospital to check his pressure….it might be awfully high from…such a…predicament he went threw."

Soubi nodded and carried the boy to the hospital. Soubi was allowed to ride with the boy until they got to the hospital. There they took Ritsuka to a room and laid him down checking his blood pressure. It was normal the rest from the drive had probably lowered it down.

After a few minutes past Ritsuka felt consciousness regain him. He fluttered his eyes open. He saw Soubi at the side of him reading a magazine.

"S-soubi..." Ritsuka said Laying up a little rubbing his eyes. Soubi lifted his gaze from the magazine to Ritsuka. He smiled at the boy.

"Ritsuka…How are you feeling?' He said putting the magazine down. He went to sit on the boys' bed side.

Ritsuka was about to answer when his mind reminded him of what had happened earlier.

He felt his eyes watering up and started sobbing. Soubi wasn't surprised to see the boy act that why. A psychiatrist had visited him earlier telling him the effects the incident might cause. Like trauma-such as crying and that he would probably hallucinate thinking that he's at the classroom again. Soubi wrapped his arm around the boy trying to calm him down.

"Ritsuka its okay your not there anymore your safe it over." He said rocking the boy back and forth. Ritsuka had wrapped his arms around the man as well gripping at his shirt.

"Soubi." The boy said sobbing he pulled away to stare into the older mans eyes.

"Yes, Ritsuka?" He said cupping the boys' cheek.

"Make me forget." He said calming himself down. Soubi looked at the boy confused. How is he going to make the one he loved forget such a horrible scene? Soubi was about to answer when Ritsuka leaned forward and kissed Soubis lips. Soubi was shocked at the boys' action but he soon relaxed into it. He pushed the boy gently back into the bed that Soubi was on top of the boy. Soubi parted there lips to look into the boys eyes.

"Ritsuka…Do you want to do this?" he said trying to figure out if the boy wanted this or not. Ritsuka stared into the mans eyes.

"Soubi make me forget." He said once again leaning in to kiss Soubis lips once again.

Soubi took that as a yes. Ritsuka felt soubi lick his bottom lip he hesitated a little but allowed his tongue entrance. There tongues rubbed against each other in a heated kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Ritsuka…Do you want to do this?" he said trying to figure out if the boy wanted this or not. Ritsuka stared into the mans eyes. _

"_Soubi make me forget." He said once again leaning in to kiss Soubis lips once again._

_Soubi took that as a yes. Ritsuka felt soubi lick his bottom lip he hesitated a little but allowed his tongue entrance. There tongues rubbed against each other in a heated kiss._

**Hi everyone I'm sorry but I couldn't upload this at the time I wanted to because my parents forgot to pay the internet bill. Oh well here it is this is my first lemon…well put up on the internet so don't flame….much review please thank you.**

Soubis hands trailed down to the boys' shirt rim making the boy shiver from the sensation. He pulled away from the kiss to slowly pull the shirt up and off the boy. Soubi then took his own shirt off the boy blushed at the image before him. The man he loved and his teacher half naked before him treating him like this made him happy. Ritsuka sat up and kissed Soubis lips again. Soubi wrapped his arms around the boys' torso bringing there bodies closer. Soubi loved the sensation of there naked bodies against each other. They pulled away Soubi then started kissing and nipping at the boys' neck pushing the boy back down on the bed.

The sensation of the mans kisses made Ritsuka moan. Soubi smiled at how the boy acted from his treatment. The man kissed down to the boys' chest nipping at the skin. He went to one of the nipples and started sucking on it while the other hand played with the abandoned one. The boy moaned harder and arched his back. The man wondered why such little touches like these excited the boy so much. He pulled away from his task and looked into the boys eyes with curiosity in his own. He thought the boy would have already had his first sexual intercourse everyone in his age group already would have he was thirteen of course. And more that the boy was very attractive he thought the boy would have already had his first girlfriend as well.

"Ritsuka…is this your first time?" Soubi asked while laying on top of the boy cupping his check with one hand while the other one was still on the nipple continuing its work. Ritsuka nodded.

"Y-yes…Soubi…" He said a moan escaping his lips. Soubi smiled he liked that he was the only one who touched and would touch him.

"Ritsuka…I love you." He said lowering himself to continue on what he was doing. Soubi switched and continued the same work with the other nipple. Soubi then continued trailing kisses down to the boys' navel swirling his tongue around it making the boy gasp. He lightly kissed it before moving even lower. He stared at what was his main target. The bulge clearly noticeable behind the jeans the boy was wearing. His hands went to unbutton the jeans. Soubi looked up to see the expression the boy would make at the up coming sensations. Soubi unbuttoned the boys' jeans; He put his hands on each side of the boys' hips pulling the clothing down with the boxers as well. Ritsuka lifted his hips up to make it more easily for Soubi too take them off. After the clothing past his thighs Ritsuka gasped at the sensation of the cold air in the room with his heated sex. Soubi took the clothing completely off and went back to the boys' thighs. He lightly racked his nails on the inner side of them and started lightly kissing around his target. The boy gasped at how close he was to his pleading erection. Soubi purposely touched the boys' erection while racking his nails and looked up to the boy. Ritsuka was flushed his eyes shut biting his lip trying to prevent a loud moan. Soubi thought that was enough of the teasing he was already hard to continue doing this to the boy. He unbuttoned his own pants and laid on top of the boy there erections touching. Soubi gasped at the sensation while Ritsuka finally let out the moan he was holding back. Soubi rocked up and down rubbing there sexes together. Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Soubis neck bringing him closer for a heated kiss. Soubi was so close to cuming that he stopped and sat up in between Ritsukas legs. Ritsuka looked up at Soubi his eyes half lidded wondering what the man was going to do the boy was shivering he wanted to cum so badly. Soubi got off the bed and went to the bathroom leaving the boy alone panting.

"S-Soubi…" He said his voice shivering wanting this to continue so badly.

"Ritsuka…I'll be back." He said entering the bathroom. Ritsuka heard something being pumped when Soubi came out of the bathroom holding something white in his hands. It was lotion he had gotten from the lotion dispenser in the bathroom. Soubi went where Ritsuka was.

"Ritsuka sit on the bed with your legs out." He ordered the boy. Ritsuka did as he was told. Soubi then kneeled down in between Ritsukas legs. He covered two of his fingers with the lotion he held with one hand. He spread Ritsukas legs wider to get more access. Soubi lowered his head at the entrance and started licking at it. Soubi gasped at the action.

"S-Soubi….what are you doing?" He questioned between gasps. Soubi pulled away and stared up at the boy.

"Don't worry." He said putting his index finger to the entrance." This will hurt a little but it'll feel better in a while." He said finally pushing the finger threw. Ritsuka gasped and tensed at the strange sensation. He fell back on the bed shaking his head trying to endure the split pain he was feeling gripping the covers.

"Ritsuka…relax if you don't it will hurt more." Ritsuka loosened his grip on the covers and tried to relax around his finger. Soubi felt Ritsukas muscles relax around his finger. He pulled the finger out and then in again. He did this over and over again he then inserted the second finger making the boy gasp at the new added finger. Soubi pulled out and then thrust in with his fingers making the boy gasp. The pain Ritsuka was feeling turned into pleasure. Soubi scissored the entrance trying to prepare it. Ritsuka loved the pleasure he was feeling that he rocked his hips towards Soubis fingers trying to make the sensation last. With one of the thrust that Soubi made it touched the patch of nerves that made Ritsukas mind go blank. Ritsuka moaned and gasped at the spot Soubis fingers touched. Soubi smiled at the discovery he found. Soubi then took his fingers out. Ritsuka whined from the lose of pleasure he was feeling. Soubi motioned Ritsuka to completely lay on the bed while he prepared his own leaking erection with the lotion. Ritsuka knew what was coming so he opened his legs wide to allow more entrance for Soubi. Soubi positioned himself on top of Ritsuka with one hand guiding his sex to Rituskas tight entrance while the other one was behind Ritsukas head pulling it foreword to kiss the boy passionately. Soubi entered Ritsuka slowly until he was completely in. Ritsuka Arched his back ad the pain and pleasure he was feeling. Soubi tried with all his control to not just thrust into Ritsuka. Soubi looked into Ritsukas eyes trying to ask if he should move or not.

"M-Move…" Ritsuka forced out he was still trying to get used to the pain, but the pleasure he felt with Soubis fingers he thought it would be the same.

He loved how his mind went blank with pleasure. Soubi nodded and complied with the request. Soubi slowly pulled out and then rammed into Ritsukas tight entrance. Ritsuka let out a loud moan at the sudden burst of pleasure that went threw his body when Soubi targeted and hit the sensitive spot inside him. Soubi thrusted into Ritsuka and hit the sensitive spot over and over again. Ritsuka moaning and panting with every thrust the man made. Soubi shivered as he felt himself reaching his climax. Soubi grabbed and started pumping Ritsukas leaking erection with every thrust he gave. This made Ritsuka moan even harder and move his hips trying to thrust with every pump Soubi made with his hand. Soubi screamed out Ritsukas name as he climaxed with Ritsuka following as well screaming Soubis name. Soubi Slowly pulled out of Ritsuka while Ritsuka looked up at Soubi face flushed eyes half lidded. Soubi leaned in and kissed Ritsukas forehead. Ritsuka slowly nodded off to sleep. While Soubi tried not to sleep. He dressed himself and dressed the sleeping boy as well. It would be an unwanted surprise to give the nurses when they came in. Soubi went to the bath room to get paper he wet it and went to go clean the mess he made with his new and only lover. While Ritsuka slept on the bed. After Soubi had cleaned up the mess he went and laid next to the boy. Ritsuka felt the warmth the other gave off and turned around wrapping his arms around the mans neck. The man smiled at the boys sleeping face and wrapped his arms around the boy as well. He slowly nodded off to sleep too. Pulling the boy closer trying to make sure that this was all real with that reassurance he slept with a smile on his face.


	4. Author Note

Hi people its been I while scene I uploaded the other part of gun shots and yea

Hi people its been I while scene I uploaded the other part of gun shots and yea

Haruhi Komodori sorry I will try to slow it down a bit the thing is that my mom was in the room and when you have an idea you have to jot it down or you'll forget but thanks for telling me that

And yes I will put up chapter 4 but it will take I while im kinda in a mess right now " don't worry not anything bad or something like that grades and all that is part of the problem(also my brother NEVER lets me on or gives me time to write and think up the story) but I'll try to kz so yea byez for now


	5. Chapter 5

_Ritsuka found himself alone in a room surrounded by nothing only darkness._

"_S-soubi….are you here…?" He called to his lover. He heard gun shots. His eyes widened up in horror he saw now that he was in the science room again. He turned and headed where the exit was one problem. There wasn't a door where it used to be. He heard the gun shots coming nearer. He frantically looked for the exit. _

"_L-let me out!" he screamed pounding the wall in front of him. He pressed himself against the wall starting to cry his eyes shut. He's cheek pressed against the wall. He heard a "click" near his ear. His eyes opened to the familiar sound. The cocking of a gun. He turned around to see the man the horrible man that was about to take his life._

"…_.I want to see your eyes fade when I shot you." The man said as he started to pull the trigger._

_BANG!! Came the shot._

Ritsuka shot out of his bed panting and shaking uncontrollably. Soubi looked at his side to see his young lover in the state of shock. Ritsuka turned his head in every direction to see if the murderer had left. What he saw was the hospital room in which he was put in. He sighed out of relief.

"Ritsuka…are you alright?" Question the man next to him.

Ritsuka turned around to face his lover. Ritsuka laid back down next to Soubi cuddling up on Soubis chest.

"I'm fine now that I'm awake."

Soubi wrapped his arm around the boy.

"_He must have had a nightmare about what happened." _ Soubi said looking down on the boys face. Ritsuka had closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep from the comfort and safety he got out at knowing that Soubi was there to protect him. As Ritsuka slept Soubi stayed up figuring out what he should do to help his new lover.

"_S-should I take him to a therapist as the doctor said…I don't think he'll agree to that…should I buy the medication to stop him from dreaming? No that would be horrible to not be allowed to dream…but his nightmares…now that I saw him jolt out of bed like that I think I have no choice but to do so."_

Soubi sighed in frustration. Soubi suddenly heard a whimper. He turned to see that Ritsuka was starting to cry in his sleep. Soubi looked at him in sadness "My poor Ritsuka….you will be haunted by this won't you…I wish I could make this go away…I don't want you to suffer that scene over and over again." Soubi said to himself. Soubi wrapped his other arm around Ritsukas fragile body bringing him closer and fighting his embrace.

"Shhh. Ritsuka I'm here no one's going to hurt you I promise." He whispered into Ritsukas ear. Instantly Ritsukas relaxed and berried his face into Soubis chest.

**Sorry guys that I had to make it short…I just had to put this up…and I kinda didn't think all the way through what I was going to write "…and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging on what was going to happen so yea**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys its been a long time since I wrote the last part…

**Okay guys its been a long time since I wrote the last part…. I have good grades now but…sad part is im in opportunity school sux I know but whatever here's what I thought of next.**

Soubi had been awakened by a knock at the door. He gently lifted himself up being careful not to wake the sleeping form at his side. As he proceeded on getting up he was stopped by Ritsukas arms which instinctively had rosin up to wrap themselves around Soubis hips. Ritsuka nuzzled up to Soubis abdomen. Soubi gave a small smile at the boys action. The person beyond the room still continued to knock. Soubi sighed out of annoyance at who was knocking

"Ritsuka." He said patting the boys head to get his attention.

"hmm." Ritsuka responded

" I have to go check who's knocking…. Might be the doctor to check on you."

Ritsuka gave an annoyed face." I don't care…I want to keep sleeping with you."

"You can sleep with me when every you want I am your lover." He said giving a light smirk at the boys choice of words.

Ritsukas eyes opened wide at the realization in what he said he went red in the face.

"T-that's not what I meant."

"I know but I have to go see who it is."

Ritsuka sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He said turning around and wrapping the covers around him.

Soubi got up he was about to go towards the door but he couldn't let the boy be angry at him so he turned around and gave the boy a light peck on the check.

"I'll be back and we can cuddle later." He said. He headed towards the door and unlocked it. As he predicted it was the doctor.

"Hello there Soubi is everything alright…has he been having the spells that we predicted?"

Ritsuka got curious he flipped around to get a better listen into the conversation. Soubi gave a side ways glance to see Ritsuka looking at them. He motioned to the doctor that they continue the conversation in the hallway.

As he was about to close the door he heard a whine from the room. He chuckled lightly.

"Doctor he hasn't had the spells…but he has had the dreams that you told me about."

"I see do want to proceed to the therapy..?"

"No…I don't think he will agree to going to a therapist…he told me once that he thinks they get more into peoples business then they should…I think its better off to get the dreaming pills."

"Was this his decision..?" He said writing in his pad.

"No…but I think that as his guardian and caretaker it is my responsibility to keep him happy…and if he doesn't want to take them I will slip them in his drink."

"Yes…I think that during this hard time in his life happiness is what he needs." The doctor said, He turned and went back to order the pills.

As the doctor left Soubi leaned into the door and sighed. "This is going to be a hard time in my life…as well as my Ritsukas."

**Sorry for making it short…once again but I have lots of work to do at school and all that I cant think straight…CSTS are coming up and sigh I have to study…. See you guys in a month!! I hope ''**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi

**Hi!! I got bored when we were taking the CSTs and I wrote this okie dokie then here it is.**

As Soubi reentered the room he saw Ritsuka sitting up on the hospital bed staring blankly at the wall across from the room.

"Ritsuka are you okay." He said while closing the door behind him as he did so the door made a clicking sound. In responds to the click Ritsukas hands shot up to his ears and he started yelling and crying as if he were a little kid being frightened by a monster in the closet.

"S-stop please!" He yelled as tears ran down his cheeks. "D-don't shot me!"

Soubi looked at Ritsukas with horror and sadness when he realized why his little lover was acting that why.

_He's getting a spell._

Soubi rushed towards Ritsukas side trying to bring him back to reality

"Ritsuka…your not there." He said reaching to touch the boys shoulder. As he was about to Ritsuka jerked away and stared at Soubi with horror. Soubi saw that Ritsukas eyes were fogged with fear and horror.

"D-Don't shot please." Ritsuka pleaded as he crawled backwards trying to get away from the "stranger" _please don't shot… Soubi! Help Soubi please. _He thought as he stared at the mans face.

Soubi stared at Ritsuka with saddened eyes.

"You think I'm the shooter." He said more to himself then to Ritsuka.

Ritsukas heart beat raced when his back hit the wall telling him that he was trapped between the wall and the man he thinks is going to take his life the same man that almost shot him.

"Ritsuka you don't recognize me it's me Soubi." He said motioning his hand to his chest.

"Please no." Ritsuka said as he closed his eyes shut trying to escape from what his thoughts brought him back to.

Soubi couldn't take it anymore seeing his lover mistake him for the man that almost took his life. It broke his heart seeing the fear is his eyes by just looking at him.

He just couldn't take it he crawled on the bed sitting in his knees and wrapped his arms around the terrified boy. _Ritsuka come back please._

He said tightening his grip on the boy.

Ritsukas shot open when he realized the man that was about to shoot him hug him. He squirmed trying to get away._ W-why is he hugging me._

As his eyes cleared up from his spell he finally came to. Finally knowing that he was at the hospital with his lover holding him.

"Ritsuka please come to." He heard Soubi plea

Ritsuka relaxed at the embrace and responded by wrapping his fragile arms around his Sensei's waist. Barring his face into his chest crying out his emotions.

Soubi felt the boy wrap his arms around him and cry into his chest and gave a sigh in relief that he came to. And was no longer fearing him.

"Thank God…there, there Ritsuka its okay I'm here." He said patting the boys hair down while his other hand was on the boys lower back. Soubi spun around with the boy in his arms to make it better for him by laying himself against the wall and letting the boy sit on his lap. Ritsukas hands tightened around Soubis body.

"I-I cant take it Soubi...Its horrible remembering that seeing all of them fall lifeless while I hide under one of there bodies!!"

"Ritsuka….I have to admit that I am happy that you hide…if you didn't he would have shot you before and….and you wouldn't be here with me….the thing that I regret from this experience is…what happened to the kids…and what's happening to you…having these spells…and mistaking me as _him_….but its okay where going to get threw this." He said while tucking his index finger and thumb under the boys chin and pulling his chin up to give him a passionate kiss. When they pulled away Ritsuka laid his head against Soubi's chest thinking of what is next to come

"Soubi…am I going to school tomorrow?" Ritsukas said out of know where.

Soubi chuckled at this.

"No…your not going to go to school for a while until your….stable from this predicament…and why ask such an off of topic question?" He said raising his eyebrow.

"Because I dislike school…its booooring."

Soubi sighed._ I think his getting a little better._ He thought smiling at the boy.

**sigh I don't know when im going to end this fic but I do know how its going to end XD…so yea thanks ppl for reading…for sure this time I am going to see you guys next month got to still study for the CSTs….or if I get bored in class I'll write more okayz **


	8. Author noteagain

**Omg!! sorry people . that i havent updated this story but i was busy for a looooong time . and i couldnt write anything in the summer cause my beloved mother took the computer away --" so yea...and most of all my brain went numb and i forgot how i was going to continue with this story - sorry!! . but dont worry i gots a good imagination i'll think of something!! so yea..love all you guys who love this story!! thank you for your support!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay then! here's an update! sorry for taking so long -.-'' Gomen!! Enjoy!!**

After spending a few days in the hospital doctors decided that Ritsuka was well enough to leave. Soubi had been given the pills to keep Ritsuka from dreaming of the shooting. They had packed up there belonging from the hospital ready to go. Ritsuka had to be accompanied out in a wheel chair-hospital rules- Ritsuka disliked it he felt weak when they told him he had to get on the wheel chair or he wouldn't be allowed out. Soubi laughed lowly at Ritsuka's attempts to talk himself out of that.

"Ritsuka just get on the wheel chair so we can go home already."

"Soubi i don't want to i feel old and weak if i get on that thing." Ritsuka pouted as the doctor and nurses were giving a sigh of defeat.

"Ritsuka, if you get on the wheel chair and let the nurses do there job." he paused moving towards Ritsuka's ear to whisper something for only the boys ears. "I'll 'help' you forget." he smirked pulling away to see a small blush appear on the boys cheeks.

"O-okay." he stuttered out of embarrassment. He sighed as he sat on the wheel chair ready to go. The nurses blinked in surprise at how quickly the boy had given up from just a whisper to the ear. A nurse wheeled Ritsuka down towards the elevator as another followed out of curiosity she wanted to ask what the man had said for the boy to give up so easily. Soubi was behind the nurse that was wheeling Ritsuka out as the other nurse was beside him.

"Sir, What did you say to make him give up quickly..?" She asked wanting to know if she can use that as well for her other unwilling patients. (Note: this Nurse is really naive -_-")

Soubi chuckled as the nurse asked. "I just told him we would 'play' when we got home." He said smiling a bit.

The nurse stopped to think while Ritsuka and the other continued to the elevator. "..play..?" she said a bit confused. Soubi looked back and saw the nurses expression of confusion and shuck his head.

these nurses are really naive.

They had gotten on the elevator hitting the first button. They waited a bit till the doors opened bringing them down to the first floor. The nurse wheeled him out to the main doors. Soubi close behind. As they got to the parking lot the nurse told Ritsuka it was okay for him to get off the wheel chair. With out hesitation he jumped out of the wheel chair. Soubi unlocked the car from the passengers side he smiled at Ritsuka as he opened the door for him. Ritsuka blushed as he got in the car seat. Soubi went around to get in his seat. They had already packed everything into the trunk of the car. As he started the car he bucked up as well as Ritsuka did. He smiled towards Ritsuka.

"Ready to go Babe..?" He said chuckling lowly as he saw a blush appear on the boys pail face from the nickname he had given him. Ritsuka turned away hiding his blushing looking outside from the window.

"Y-yea I'm ready." With that said Soubi started driving to there most wanted destination for the past few days, there peaceful home.

**Well, there heading home...hmm...wonder what they will do when they get there xD teehee x3 wow just figured out this is F***in short!! sorry for the shortness . My mind kept fluttering to the smex *drool* xD woooow My friends are right I am a Man-Whore!! (again im sorry for the shortness been busy)**


	10. Chapter 10

Discontinued Sorry Guys.


End file.
